Kazuya&Ruka
by UshiyamaMidori
Summary: In a huge hotel, at the very top where special people stay, Eliza suddenly wonder why Ruka is so loyal to Kazuya, Ruka's master. And so, Ruka suddenly tell his stories.


Hello there! It's me again, and I'm here to make another story about my characters of course.

This time, it features about **Ishikawa Ruka** on how he became loyal to **Minamoto Kazuya**. ^^

Btw, this is a major spoiler from the original story. I mean, this part really exist in the Original Story.

**Ruka's Story**

The setting starts in a huge, spectacular hotel at where Eliza Burlock currently lives with Ruka taking care of her, By Kazuya's order. It's been a month since Kazuya met his fiancé, which is Eliza from England. And currently, Eliza is still head over heels to Kazuya. After Eliza got rejected by Kazuya, he asks Ruka to take care of her for a while. At first, even though she knew she got rejected, she still tries her best to make him fall for her, but it still won't work.

One day, Eliza asked Ruka.

"Hey Ruka, what does Kazuya likes?" – she asked.

"Kazuya-sama likes..? Uh… he likes spicy food, he likes girls… and he really loves writing stories." – Ruka said with a smile.

"I see…" – she said with a grumpy face while drinking tea.

After that, Eliza kept quiet for a while, and Ruka went near her and serves her another cup of tea. Eliza drinked the tea with a very formal reaction. Then suddenly Eliza thought something and asked Ruka once again.

"Hey Ruka, why are you so loyal to Kazuya?" – she said with s straight face.

Ruka was surprised and smiled.

"Is there something wrong about it?" – Ruka said formally.

"No, it's just that, it kinda bothers me, since you're so loyal. I've never met someone like that before…" – she said.

"I see. Well, I apologize for being so loyal to Kazuya-sama. It's just that… uh… How do you say it? Like he's my life saver." – Ruka said with a slight smile and serious face.

"He saved you…?" – Eliza said while wondering.

"Yes… It started a long time ago, when I was still a ten year old boy." –Ruka started to tell his past

_It was a rainy day when I first met Kazuya-sama…_

_I was sitting alone, and letting the rain pour onto myself…_

In an exclusive school named Midori Academy, it was the elementary dismissal time, and it's raining. Then suddenly, a little boy wears his raincoat and sneaks out of the school and wondered around. As the little boy was walking around, he saw Ruka sitting alone and is all wet. The little boy took his small umbrella and shed Ruka over the rain.

"Are you alright, nii-san?" – The little boy said with a smile.

Ruka starred at the little boy, and shove away his umbrella. But the little boy was so persistent and went near him again and shed over him again.

"Let's share the umbrella together, nii-san!" – Little Kazuya said.

"You don't have to do that, kid." – Ruka said.

"You'll get sick." – Kazuya said worriedly.

"So what? No one cares about me anyway…" – Ruka said while looking away.

"Then, I'll care for you nii-san!" – Kazuya said with a bright smile.

_When Kazuya-sama said that, I was touched…_

_But of course it'll fade as well. _

_So I took his Umbrella and bought him home._

Ruka walked Kazuya until they reach their home. It was extremely huge. After that, Kazuya changed his clothes and after that, he looked at Ruka and said

"Hey Nii-san, why don't you change, too? But I'm not sure if my clothes would fit you? But don't worry! We have some extra clothes that would fit you!" – Kazuya said with a smile.

Ruka was still dazzled and he can't talk because he's so amused.

"Nii-san, change clothes already!" – Kazuya said with a happy face.

"Ah, yes. Thank you…" – Ruka said.

After a while, Ruka changed clothes and Kazuya was there waiting.

"Ah! Nii-san, let's play!" – Kazuya said happily.

"Ah… But… are you sure? You shouldn't let a stranger stay at this gorgeous place…" – Ruka said while being embarrassed.

"Don't worry ne, You seem to be a good guy anyway!" – Kazuya said with a smile.

_I was touched once again by Kazuya-sama's words… _

_It made me thought maybe I can still live…_

After that, the two kids played together. Then when it's time to go, Ruka was standing at the main door.

"Thank you for having me here even for just a short while… I really appreciate it." – Ruka said with a smiled.

"Well then, see you Nii-san…" – Kazuya said with a sad face.

After that, as Ruka was walking away, Kazuya catch up with him and grab his hand.

"Nii-san, will you stay here for a little while? Will you stay here just for tonight?" – Kazuya said with a face that's about to cry.

"But…" – Ruka said while getting embarrassed already.

"Please Nii-san… I wanna play with you a little more…" – Kazuya said.

Ruka can't reject Kazuya so he accepts his offer. Kazuya was bouncing happily, while Ruka smiling gently as he looks at Kazuya. After that, he went near Ruka and said

"Ne Nii-san, what's your name?" – Kazuya asked happily.

"My name…?" – Ruka said then Kazuya nodded.

"My name is Ruka. Ishikawa Ruka." – Ruka said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you Ruka-san! I'm Minamoto Kazuya! Just call me Kazuya for short." Kazuya said with a big smile.

"Pleased to meet you too, Kazuya-kun…" Ruka said with a smile.

After that, during late night, Ruka and Kazuya we're getting sleepy.

"Ne, Ruka-san, can I sleep beside you?" – Kazuya asked.

"Oh… sure… If you say so."

"Yay! Thank you Ruka-san."

Ruka smiled and hugs Kazuya.

_I just wish you're one of my families…_ Ruka thought.

The next morning, Ruka took his old clothes and change. After they had breakfast, Ruka walked near the gate.

"Bye-Bye, Ruka-san!" – Kazuya said with a smile.

Ruka waves with a smile.

"I'll see you again right!" – Kazuya said with a big smile.

"Of course. Well then, see 'ya next time." – Ruka said with a smile.

After few days, Ruka visits Kazuya's school secretly and just smiles when he sees him have a happy face and would just leave after he saw him.

Then one day, it was a rainy day and Kazuya sneaks at their school ground. While walking away, two unknown men suddenly went near to Kazuya.

"Hey kid, you alone?" – The unknown guy said.

Kazuya ignored the guys and just continue walking around. The guys we're upset and said

"Hey kid! We're talking to you!" – The guys said.

Kazuya faced them with a frown face and he pouted his tongue. After that, the two guys we're pissed and went near him again, like they we're about to kidnap him. Kazuya tried fighting them, and he was about to win. Despite that he's just a six year old kid; he was trained to study martial arts by his family. But then, they kidnappers have no choice but to make him sleep. After that, they put Kazuya in a car, but that sleep powder has only a slight effect on Kazuya and so he suddenly woke up. He screamed asking for help and Ruka catch up with the car.

Ruka ran as fast as he can until he manages to reach the car.

"Kazuya-san, Hang in there! I'll save you!" – Ruka said in depression to save Kazuya.

"Ruka-san!" – Kazuya said.

Ruka took something from his bag and breaks the glass as hard as he could. Until he broke the glass, he smacked the people inside. People from the outside of the car saw what's happening and so the called on the police.

While Kazuya was stuck inside the car, trying to pull down the two kidnappers, Ruka had a big scratch from the bag and the right side of his right arm and blood are overflowing.

"Ruka-san!" – Kazuya screams in fear.

"Kazuya-san, I'll protect you!" – Ruka said.

The police cars suddenly caught up with the car and finally, they managed to stop the car and arrest the two guys.

While then, Kazuya crying because Ruka is injured and because he tried hard protecting him.

"Uwah! Ruka-san! Please don't die!" – Kazuya said while crying.

"Kazuya-san… don't worry… I… won't…" – Ruka said and then he fainted.

After that, Ruka was sent in a hospital.

After few days of rest, Ruka woke up, with some bandages on him.

_That was reckless of me, isn't it? Sigh~ why was I so worried when he was almost kidnapped. I almost die there, trying to save him… But I'm still glad that he's safe… no one will care for me if ever I die anyway… _– Ruka thought.

And then after that, he suddenly felt his hands are warm. And when he looked around, it was Kazuya who was sleeping beside him while holding his hand. Ruka was surprised and suddenly he smiled and shed a tear.

Ruka gently touched Kazuya's soft hair and he suddenly woke up.

"Mmm~ Ruka-san? Ah! You're awake!" – Kazuya said with a smile and is about to cry.

"Kazuya-san… I'm glad you're safe…" – Ruka said with a smile.

Suddenly, Kazuya cried.

"What's with the face, Kazuya-san…? Don't worry, I'm fine. So don't cry." – Ruka said with a smile and gently pats his head.

"B-but, if it isn't because of me, this wouldn't happen… I'm sorry…" – Kazuya said while his head down.

"Don't worry. It was my decision to save you anyway." – Ruka smiled once again.

Ruka, for a little while thought something.

"You know, now that I think about it, I thought, I wanted to protect you with my life. Too bad I'm just a little kid." – Ruka said.

Kazuya became quiet.

"You know, Kazuya-san, even for just a short time, you made me thought I can still live, even for just a minute. When I knew that you we're in danger, I was frustrated that I might never see your smile again… and so, I tried my best to save you, even if it cost my life. I wanted to see you even for a short while." – Ruka said with a gentle smile.

"Ruka-san…" – Kazuya said, being speechless.

"Well, it's really nice to see that you're safe, Kazuya-san."

"Say Ruka-san, do you want to be with me until I grow up?" – Kazuya said.

"What?" – Ruka said wondering why.

"Do you want to protect me, huh?" – Kazuya said with a smile.

"What's with you?"

"So, do you want to be by my side, forever?" – Kazuya said again with a mischievous smile.

"Uh…"

"What do you say? Will you stay with me? Will you protect me? As my personal butler?" – Kazuya said with a smile.

"W-what! As a butler? What are you talking about? I don't deserve that kind of job…" – Ruka said while being surprised.

"But you want to protect me, right?" – Kazuya said.

"Of course I do… but…" – Ruka paused a bit.

"Then be my Butler, Ruka-san."

"But, to become a butler, you have to some knowledge, some unbelievable strength, and more! I… I don't have the abilities." – Ruka said with disappointment.

"Don't worry. Everything can be learned you know. Besides, if you're worrying about your studies, you personal training and more, don't worry. Leave the rest to me." – Kazuya smiled.

"But… this is too much." – Ruka said sadly.

"Don't worry. Just think of this as my payment for saving me. I owe you my life, Ruka-san."

"Kazuya-san… Well if you insist… I shall repay your kindness, Master Kazuya." – Ruka said with a bow.

"No need to be so formal you know. We're friends right? So just treat me like the usual. And I'll call you Ruka-kun~ Okay?" – Kazuya said with a great smile.

"Okay… if you say so, Master Kazuya." – Ruka said with another bow.

"Sigh~ I guess this'll take a while…" – Kazuya sighed and smile.

_And so, that is when I start being loyal to Kazuya-sama. Up until now, I still call him with "-sama". I just can't call him like I usually do. And I still want to protect Kazuya-sama, even though he's stronger than me._

"Oh, I see. That's why… Such a long story, eh~" – Eliza said.

"Sorry about that. Kazuya-sama is just very important person to me." – Ruka said with a smile.

Eliza kept quiet and blushed a little.

"Ah… I see…" – Eliza looked away and drink her tea.

Suddenly, someone rings the doorbell.

"Who is it?" – Ruka answered.

"It's me, Kazu-chan." – Kazuya replied.

"Uwah! Kazuya-sama! Wait a moment please." – Ruka replied happily.

Ruka opened the door.

"Hey there Ruka-chan~ haven't seen you in a while." – Kazuya said happily.

"I'm sorry, Kazuya-sama. Should I return back to your side immediately?" – Ruka answered formally.

"Oh~ No! That's not what I meant. You still have to take care of her, since she didn't bought a butler with her. I mean, she wants to try living alone." – Kazuya said worriedly.

"Yes, I understand. If ever you need me, just call my name, Kazuya-sama." – Ruka said formally.

"Yes, yes." – Kazuya nodded.

While then, Eliza was looking at the two of them.

_Those two really have a special bond, huh. I'm so envious between the two of them. But seeing how loyal Ruka-san is to him…_

"Kawaii deshou, ne…" – Eliza said while looking outside.

END

_-Written on Nov. 14 until Nov. 29, 2010_

_Until we meet again~_


End file.
